This invention is an improvement upon elastic straps, cords, and tie-downs. Elastic cords or straps of various types exist for a variety of uses. For example, "Bungee" type cords or straps are commonly used to secure loads in or on vehicles. Heavy duty straps are commonly used to secure loads on trucks or to secure a cover on a load. In addition, such straps are commonly used to secure packages or crates to one another. These are merely examples of the infinite variety of situations where such straps may be used. These straps typically are provided with a hook or fastener on at least one end. Due to the elastic nature of the straps and their use in tying down articles, the straps stretch to great lengths placing them under tremendous pressures. If the strap or fastener fails, or if the user loses grip on the fastener during use, the sudden release makes the hook or fastener a dangerous projectile. Numerous individuals have suffered serious injury including the loss of eyes, disfigurement of the face, and even death.
The present state of the art includes elastic straps with adjustable hooks or fasteners that can be moved to various locations on the strap. A movable fastener allows the user to adjust the length of the strap to avoid the over-stretching and building-up of great force that supports a strong recoil of the strap. Other safety mechanisms include fasteners with safety tongs to prevent the hook from slipping once it is securely affixed. However, these safety mechanisms do not serve to restrain a flying hook or fastener once the user's or the hook's grip has been lost. There is therefore a need for an invention that will aid in the prevention of injury from released hooks and fasteners that, otherwise, pose a grave danger to the users.